Cinta dalam mesin waktu:Prevent the World War III
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Sekuel dari cinta dalam mesin waktu. Sasuke mengubah sejarah sampe-sampe bumi kita menjadi hancur lebur di tahun 2050, bagaimana caraqnya menebus kesalahannya ?
1. Chapter 1

"Ada apa kau kesini Naruto ?" Semprot seorang berambut hitam panjang begitu melihat penampakan seorang cowok berambut duren yng sekarang lagi nyengir innocent menghadapi pria berambut hitam panjang tersebut.

"Aku mau ikut dalam pengembangan mesin waktu" Kata cowok yang ternyata adalah Naruto tersebut. Pria bernama Orochimaru langsung terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia pun memegang dahi Naruto dan mengukur suhunya dengan punggung tangan.

"Apa kau habis terbentur, Naruto ?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Aduh...! Ini serius" Naruto manyun-manyun gak jelas begitu mendengar nada bicara Orochimaru yang seolah meremehkan tersebut.

"Ummm...! Ya sudah, ayo masuk" Kata Orochimaru mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Naruto pun berjalan dengan riang mengikuti Orochimaru menelusuri koridor-koridor rumah yang sederhana tersebut sehingga sampailah pada sebuah ruangan dengan meja yang berjejer rapi.

Ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut, terpampang sebuah penemuan besar yang ditemukan oleh ayah Naruto beberapa tahun silam, generator fusi pertama. Sayangnya, Ayah Naruto meninggal karena perang dan ironisnya perang tersebut juga melibatkan temuannya.

**-0-**

**Di tahun 2013**

"Sasuke...!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh seorang cowok berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam yang sepertinya lagi tepar diatas tempat tidur.

"Apaan sih ?" Keluh Sasuke sambil mengucek-ucek matanya dan melepaskan tangan Hinata yang masih bertengger di bahunya.

"Bukannya kau ada kuliah pagi ini" Tanya Hinata.

"Baiklah" Sasuke beringsut dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah yang malas.

"Oh, aku lupa handuknya" Sasuke segera kembali dan mengambil handuk biru polos dan membawanya kedalam kamar mandi.

"Dasar pemalas"

**-0-**

"Ohayou Gozaimasu" Sapa Sasuke begitu keluar dari kamarnya, Hinata tersenyum sambil menjawab salam Sasuke. Mikoto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu" Sapa seseorang yang baru saja masuk dengan tampang lelah. Tiga orang yang sedang makan itu pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok berambut raven yang sedang melepas sepatu berikut kaos kakinya dengan tampang lelah.

Pria yang ternyata adalah Fugaku tersebut berjalan serta menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung menepuk kepalanya.

"Penemuanmu sangat mengejutkan. Pein-sama sangat mengagumi penemuanmu" Kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum bangga pada anaknya tersebut.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menatap heran melihat kelakuan Fugaku yang dengan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat ajaib.

"Putra kita ini, telah menemukan mesin waktu sekaligus generator fusi. Pein-sama ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, apakah kau ada waktu, Sasuke ?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Ummm...! Minggu-minggu ini kuliahku sibuk sekali, bagaimana kalau minggu depan" Kata Sasuke meminta pendapat.

"Baiklah" Fugaku menyetujui usulan Sasuke dan langsung berjalan untuk istirahat yng tenang di dalam kamar.

"Ummm...! Bolehkah aku ikut Sasuke, bibi Mikoto ?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyuap sesendok salad buatannya sendiri. Kelihatannya arkeolog masa depan ini mulai menikmati kehidupan barunya dengan Sasuke yang notabene adalah cowok yang dicintainya.

"Mau kuliah juga boleh" Kata Mikoto sambil membereskan meja makan karena dia sudah selesai.

"Ya sudah dech, daripada gak ada kegiatan" Kata Hinata yang akhirnya menyetujui dirinya untuk kuliah bersama Sasuke di Universitas Konoha.

"Aku akan mengurus administrasinya. Mungkin besok kau sudah bisa kuliah. Mau jurusan apa ?" Tanya Mikoto. Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak sambil melirik kearah Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang melipat kedua tangannya sambil bersenderan ditembok.

"Aku jurusan yang sama dengan Sasuke" Kata Hinata memutuskan.

"Terserahlah, ayo aku antar kamu untuk lihat-lihat kampus dulu. Kuliahku dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Lepas. Aku bisa jalan sendiri" Kata Hinata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan Sasuke sehingga tangan tersebut lepas.

"Cepatlah"

**-0-**

"Kau ada ide ?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir mobilnya. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan heran sambil mengangkat sebuah alisnya.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hinata. Hinata hanya menepuk jidatnya melihat kedodolan Sasuke.

"Kau ada ide untuk menghentikan perang ?" Tanya Hinata sambil menahan hasrat untuk melempar Sasuke keluar mobil. Entar kalo Sasukenya hilang, siapa yang nyetir mobil.

"Yah, menurutku kita harus mencoba untuk membuat sebuah penemuan dan menghentika perang" Kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kita tidak mencegah perang atau mengambil kembali mesin waktu terkutukmu itu" Saran Hinata.

"Kita tidak bisa mengambil kembali karena bila itu terjadi, akan terjadi kekusutan ruang dan waktu. Itu bisa menghancurkan dunia ini" Jelas Sasuke. Hinata hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Ternyata masih pinteran aku ya daripada orang masa depan" Ledek Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan kearah Hinata.

"Jangan sombong. Kau belum bertemu dengan Orochimaru, Tsunade dan Jiraiya" Kata Hinata dengan menyeringai licik.

"Siapa tuh ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat-sangat mengejek.

"Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan hal ini sih" Keluh Hinata sambil manyun dan melipat kedua tangannya di samping Sasuke.

"Ngambek nih ceritanya" Goda Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata yang masih manyun gak jelas disampingnya.

"Apa kau punya ide yang lebih bagus ?" Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dengan sikap cuek Hinata dan memulai kembali percakapan mereka.

"Gimana kalau aku akan mengambilnya dengan mesin waktu ?" Hinata mencoba memberi ide ketika mobil Sasuke melewati gerbang Universitas tersebut dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan berhenti tepat disamping sebuah mobil bercat merah bata dengan seseorang berdiri di samping mobil tersebut.

"Kau tahu apa resiko mengubaah sejarah" Sasuke mendekatkan mukanya kearah Hinatayang sedang duduk disampingnya. Refleks, Hinata langsung menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya untuk sebuah pertahanan untuk mencegah pikiran pervert milik Sasuke.

"M-Mau apa kau ?" Hinata mencoba membentak Sasuke, tapi yang keluar adalah suara kegugupan Hinata yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli. Sasuke pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari muka Hinata.

"Kau pikir aku semesum itu kah ?" Sasuke menggoda Hinata dan mulai membuka pintu dan keluar menuju pemuda berambut merah bata dengan gaya acak-acakan yang sedang berdiri sambil pasang pose cool di mobil yang mempunyai warna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Cewekmu ya ?" Tanya pemuda bertato 'ai' didahinya tersebut.

"Oh dia, dia tadi kupungut dari jalanan setelah menjadi sampah masyarakat" Sasuke langsung digeplak oleh Hinata yang merasa harga dirinya direndahkan ketika mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sangat tidak elit tersebut.

"Saya Hyuuga Hinata, saya adalah anak angkat bibi Mikoto dan akan kuliah disini. Salam kenal" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis kearah cowok bernama Gaara tersebut.

Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke yang merutuki geplakan Hinata yang cukup keras sampai-sampai telah terbentuk benjolan sebesar jeruk dikepalan Sasuke ck ck ck.

"Sama saja anak pungut" Cibir Sasuke yang langsung dibalas dengan deathglare ala Hinata.

"Hhe, peace" Sasuke yang merinding menerima kiriman deathglare dari Hinata langsung nyengir innocent sambil membentuk tanda V besar dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

**-0-**

"Kau suka kampus ini ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengaduk-aduk jus tomat pesanannya dan mencicipi jus tomat tersebut. Hinata mengangguk senang sambil menunjukkan senyum riangnya.

"Baiklah, kau harus jelaskan pada Kaa-chan sendiri nanti ya" Kata Sasuke yang langsung dikirimi deathglare oleh Hinata.

"Terserahlah. Oh ya, kau masih belum tahu kan apa resiko mengubah sejarah ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil pasang wajah yang sangat penasaran.

"Bila kau mengubah sejarah, itu artinya kau harus siap kehilangan orang yang paling ku sayangi. Itulah yang terjadi padamu beberapa bulan yang lalu" Jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi, bila kau mau mengambil mesin waktu itu sendiri, kau akan kehilanganku" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kearah Hinata. Hinata tampak berpikir keras, ia ingin sekali menyelamatkan dunia ini, tapi dia juga tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya.

Sasuke yang mengetahui kebimbangan Hinata langsung memegang pundak Hinata dan menatap gadis tersebut dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kita pasti bisa lakukan cara lain" Kata Sasuke meyakinkan Hinata. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan polos khas dirinya, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar takut kehilanganku sampai-sampai mengorbankan dunia ini untuk menahanku" Ejek Hinata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ledekan Hinata yang nge-pas banget dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sebuah ide terlintas dibenak Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan dunia.

"Aku tahu" Seru Sasuke tiba-tiba.

* * *

**TBC**

Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke ?

** Revieeewww...!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku tahu" Seruan keras Sasuke jelas membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget nyaris aja dia memuntahkan mie ayam yang baru saja dia makan.

"Apaan sih ? Ngomong yang pelan napa" Sungut Hinata sambil manyun dan langsung melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Aku punya sebuah ide yang terbilang cukup gila. Kita akan menunggu perang tersebut" Ucapan Sasuke langsung membuat Hinata terbelalak kaget sambil berusaha menelan mie yang sudah susah payah disuapkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau gila ? Kita harusnya mencegahnya, bukan menunggunya" Sungut Hinata merutuki kebodohan Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu maksudku" Kata Sasuke sambil meneguk habis jus tomat yang memang tersisa setengahnya.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kita akan buat sejarah baru, penemuan baru. Mungkin saja itu akan mencegah perang ini" Kata Sasuke mencetuskan ide gilanya.

"Maksudmu sejarah baru ?" Hinata masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Ya, sesuatu yang diluar perkiraanmu. Menikah mungkin" Sasuke menjelaskan itu dengan suara enteng tanpa beban.

"Me-menikah ?" Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak pernah berpikir panjang tersebut.

"Hmmm...! Tapi jangan sekaranglah, kita harus buat beberapa penemuan baru untuk menceah perang konyol ini" Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari debu yang menempel. Hinata langsung mengangkat mangkuknya dan meminum habis kuah mie ayam tersebut. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung melohok heran.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Hinata yang sepertinya risih dipandangi Sasuke seperti itu. Dia pun mengelap sisa kuah di bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Apa kau gak punya etika ?" Sungut Sasuke mengutuk kelakuan Hinata yang sangat barbar tersebut. Hinata hanya nyengir innocent sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ayo" Kata Sasuke begitu selesai membayar pesanan mereka dan langsung menggamit lengan Hinata.

**-0-**

"Kaa-chan, aku pulang" Seru Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali. Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Yo, baka ototou. Berisik tau" Sungut seseorang yang sedang bersandar didinding kamar Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Mau apa kau kesini ?" Semprot Sasuke dengan sinis menghadapi sosok berambut raven panjang yang ternyata adalah kakaknya tersebut.

"Jadi kau udah punya teman sendiri nih" Itachi merajuk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yo, Sasuke. Lama gak bertemu ya" Sapa Kiba yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari kamar tamu.

"Lama apanya, kau kan juga kuliah di Universitas Konoha" Kiba hanya nyengir innocent mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mereka memang satu kampus, tapi beda jurusan.

"Minggir kalian berdua, aku mau tidur" Sungut Sasuke sambil membuka jalan untuk dirinya sendiri. Itachi dan Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kesal menghadapi makhluk berkepala pantat ayam tersebut.

"Hinata... Loh, kemana dia ?" Kiba celingukan mencari sosok gadis pujaannya yang dengan sangat tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan.

**-0-**

**Tahun 2050**

"Memangnya apa sih yang mendorongmu ? Kukira kau hanya bocah pemalas yang gak mau terlibat dengan ginian" Jiraiya mencoba membuak percakapan ditengah ketegangannya menciptakan mesin waktu yang bisa digunakan dan tahan lama.

"Aku hanya merasa cemas sajam Bukankah tahun 2013 adalah tahun puncak perang dunia 3 ?" Naruto yang sepertinya masih asyik berkutat dengan generator fusi itu pun nyerocos gak jelas tentang perang dunia 3 yang disebut-sebut sebagai perang terdahsyat selama sejarah dunia.

"Whatever lah" Balas Orochimaru cuek sambil terus menguji beberapa bahan bakar yang cocok buat generator fusi.

**-0-**

** Back to 2013**

"Bangun, Sasuke" Hinata mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke yang saat itu tengah ngorok hebat sampai-sampai tetangga pun terbangun oleh dengkuran Sasuke (lebay)

"Apaan sih" Tanya Sasuke dengan malas sambil menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Aku bosen nih. Kita jalan-jalan yuk" Ucapan Hinata jelas membuat Sasuke langsung duduk dan memandang Hinata dengan tatapan heran.

"Are you serious ?"

"Udah dech, jangan sok-sok pake bahasa inggris. Gak ada pantes-pantesnya tau" Sungut Hinata dan langsung membuat Sasuke patah hati.

**-0-**

"Sasuke, beliin itu donk" Kata Hinata sambil merengek-rengek dan menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

Sasuke malah langsung memegang dahi Hinata dengan punggung tangannya. Tampak jelas sebuah kerutan muncul didahi Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka ?" Semprot Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih nangkring didahi Hinata.

"Sikapmu aneh hari ini ? Kau salah makan ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sangat santainya.

"Bete dech, masak kencan begini" Hinata manyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan memasang muka bete. Tapi yang ada dia malah jadi makin imut aja.

"Ya sudah dech. Kau mau es krim ? ayo kubelikan" Kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Beneran ya ?" Sasuke mengangguk. Hinata langsung menyambut uluran tanga Sasuke dengan sukacita sambil tersenyum riang.

**-0-**

"Sedang apa kau ?" Tanya Hinata sambil melihat Sasuke yang sedang jongkok disudut kamarnya sambil memperhatikan sebuah benda. Sasuke menoleh sebentar pada Hinata, kemudia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk kembali terfokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Kalau mau masuk ketuk dulu kek" Protes Sasuke dengan nada datar. Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan berbaring diatas ranjang Sasuke sambil membaca sebuah buku yang berjudul 'fisika kuantum, siapa takut ?'

"Kau lagi buat apa sih ?" Tanya Hinata sambil memutar badannya. Jadinya sekarang dia tengkurap sambil memandangi Sasuke yang sedang sibuk itu.

"Aku sedang mencoba sesuatu" Ucap Sasuke dengan gaya sok misterius. Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya melihat sikap kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ummm...! Sasuke" Panggil Hinata. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya agar Hinata mau menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Gak jadi dech, hhe" Hinata malah nyengir innocnet sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Dahi Sasuke berkerut melihat wajah Hinata yang nge-blush hebat.

'Anak ini kenapa ya' Batin Sasuke.

**-0-**

"Ohayou Gozaimasu" Sapa Sasuke dengan wajah segar bugar begitu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Semangat sekali" Goda Mikoto sambil tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali.

"Pagi semua" Fugaku keluar dari kamar sambil dengan tergesa-gesa mencomot sebuah roti bakar dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Hinata sweatdrop melihat kejadian tersebut.

'Apa Sasuke juga seperti itu ya' Batin Hinata menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya juga sweatdrop dengan kelakuan ayahnya.

'Untung aku gak niru ayah' Batin Sasuke nista sambil geleng-geleng kepalanya.

'Malu-maluin aja' Batin Mikoto ketika melihat tingkah suaminya tersebut.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Sasuke, Hinata" Kata Fugaku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke. Tapi tidak pada Hinata, anak orang.

Fugaku pun berlari menghampiri taksi yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ampun dech, kalo gak bisa bangun pagi gak usah pesen taksi sepagi ini dech.

"Kau kuliah hari ini kan, Hinata ?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan dari ayahnya yang sangat memalukan tersebut.

"Ummm...!" Kata Hinata sambil mengangguk senang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Hinata yang sepertinya sudah mulai tertular sifat kekanak-kanakan miliknya.

"Ya sudah, ayo berangkat" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya manggut-manggut sambil ngasih salam kearah Mikoto yang sedang tersenyum melihat kelakuan putra sekaligus putri angkatnya tersebut.

"Mobilnya kan disana" Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk mobil yang masih terparkir dengan rapi didalam garasi.

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan naik mobil ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai seram. Hinata sampai bergidik ngeri liat Sasuke yang sepertinya matanya udah berdarah.(ngapain coba ?)

"Terus ?" Hinata malah bertanya.

"Liat aja nanti" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Hinata hanya mendengus kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sasuke masuk kedalam garasi dan keluar dengan membawa motor fiction(bener gak nih ?) miliknya.

"Naik motor ?" Hinata langsung terkejut.

"Gak mau ? Jalan kaki aja" Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan evilsmirk. Hinata mendengus kesal dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas boncengan motor.

"Pegangan yang erat ya" Kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pegangan Hinata pada pinggulnya. Tampak semburat merah telah muncul dipipi Hinata.

**TBC**

* * *

Gimana hari pertama kuliah Hinata ya ?

**Revieewwww...!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nama saya Kakashi Hatake, saya disini adalah dosen yang mengajarkan bab fisika modern dan satu-satunya alasan aku memperkenalkan diri adalah karena aku melihat ada seorang murid baru disini. Perkenalkan dirimu nona manis" Kata seseorang berambut perak dengan masker yang setia menutupi wajah tampannya. Hinata pun maju menghampiri guru tersebut dengan malu-malu.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku berasal dari California. Hobiku adalah membaca. Terima kasih" Kata Hinata memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat. Ketika Hinata akan beranjak duduk, Kakashi langsung menarik kerah Hinata dan membuat gadis berambut indigo itu langsung berhenti seketika.

"Ada yang ditanyakan ?" Kata Kakashi dengan raut wajah innocent pada para mahasiswanya. Seorang cowok berambut biru jabrik mengacungkan tangannya.

"Yah kamu" Kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk cowok bermata kuning tersebut.

"Kamu tinggal dimana ?" Tanya cowok tersebut. Kelas yang tadinya sunyi tersebut langsung berubah menjadi riuh rendah oleh sorakan-sorakan para mahasiswa yang meledek cowok tersebut. Cowok tersebut hanya bersikap biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Saya tinggal di rumah Sasuke" Kata Hinata. Sekali lagi, para mahasiswa itu pun berkata dengan suara rendah.

Braakkk

Kakashi yang sudah kesal, seperti biasanya langsung menggebrak mejanya dengan penghapus papan tulis yang membuat semua mahasiswa yang ada disitu langsung diam seribu bahasa. Hinata langsung cengo melihat kekompakan kelas ini.

"Kau boleh duduk nona Hinata" Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum innocent. Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri tempat duduknya yang berada disebelah Sasuke.

"Terus, kamu" Kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk pada seorang cowok berambut nanas yang sepertinya sedang molor sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam kedua tangannya.

Kakashi menggeram pelan melihat kelakuan murid barunya tersebut. Dia pun langsung melempar penghapus papan tulis dan membuat kepala pemuda berambut nanas itu benjol besar.

Pemuda itu pun bangun sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sukses kena lempar Kakashi.

"Merepotkan" Gumam pemuda tersebut dengan wajah yang ogah-ogahan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" Geram Kakashi sambil menyiapkan spidol yang akan kembali dilemparkan kepada pemuda malas tersebut.

Pemuda itu pun langsung berjalan menuju Kakashi dengan sekali-sekali menguap lebar sambil menunjukkan wajah ogah-ogahan miliknya.

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru, hobiku adalah memandangi awan sambil tidur siang. Aku tinggal di kompleks Nara" Kata pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Gak ada yang tanya" Celetuk cowok berambut hitam pendek yang disambut dengan sorakan teman-temannya.

"How troublesome" Gumam Shikamaru sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Aku gaak menyangka Shikamaru bakalan kuliah disini" Gumam Sasuke dengan suara cukup keras sehingga Hinata bisa mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dia terlalu pandai untuk kuliah disini. Harusnya dia sudah dikirim ke luar negeri tuh. IQ-nya aja 200 lebih ck ck ck" Sasuke bercerita pada Hinata yang hanya bergumam 'oh' itu.

"Jangan ngobrol di kelas" Kata Kakashi sambil melempar spidol yang berada ditangannya pada Sasuke dan Hinata yang memang sedang ngobrol kan.

Sasuke hanya nyengir innocent menghadapi gurunya yang sering sekali dijahili oleh murid-muridnya. Hinata menunduk malu sambil cekikikan gak jelas.

"Kembalikan spidol saya" Perintah Kakashi. Sasuke pun melihat dikolong mejanya dimana spidol tersebut nangkring dengan indahnya.

Sasuke pun memungut spidol tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Kakashi.

**-0-**

"Gimana ? Kerasan gak kuliah disini ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang masih sibuk melahap makan siangnya yang berupa bakso tersebut.

"Enak kok" Kata Hinata sambil terus melahap baksonya dengan barbar.

"Tunggu disini sebentar ya" Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan kantin.

"Mau kemana ?" Hinata yang sepertinya gak rela dengan kepergian Sasuke pun menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar"

**-0-**

"Bagus banget lo" Kata Sasuke pada sesosok penampakan setan yang sedang molor di bawah pohon sambil sesekali mendengkur keras. Sosok tersebut membuka mata kanannya pelan dan kemudian melirik kearah Sasuke, dia pun mendengus kesal dan memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Mau apa kau ?" Tanya sosok yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru tersebut. Sasuke pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon tersebut.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu" Kata Sasuke. Shikamaru yang sepertinya tertarik langsung beringsut duduk dan memasang tampang malas khas dirinya sambil bergumam 'merepotkan' beberapa kali.

'Kalo ini merepotkaan, ngapain kau duduk sambil mendengarkan aku. Dasar nanas gak tau diri' Batin Sasuke.

"Kau kan pandai sekali, apa kau tidak berencana buat sebuah penemuan baru ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan heran sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kalo kau bertanya seperti ini, ngapain bawa-bawa aku segala. Dasar merepotkan" Keluh Shikamaru yang udah sangat kesal mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang sepertinya sangat tidak bermutu itu. (bener-bener males tuh, padahal cuma ndengerin aja)

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Maklumlah, meski Shikamaru ini sangat pintar banget tapi sifat malasnya itu benar-benar dibenci oleh semua guru di SMA nya. Meski begitu, Shikamaru tidak pernah menjadi langganan guru BP, tidak seperti Kiba yang emang dari sononya sudah menjadi biang rusuh sampai-sampai para guru pun udah apal banget sama tuh anak. Shikamaru tidak pernah sekalipun masuk ruang BP karena dia tidak pernah berbuat onar. (Shikamaru : Mending tidur dech)

"Aku ada informasi menarik. Hinata adalah arkeolog masa depan" Kata Sasuke dengan tampang yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika Shikamaru bakalan tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu. Tapi sepertinya Shikamaru tidak tertarik dan hanya menguap lebar sambil pasang tatapan meremehkan.

"Benarkah ? Aku baru tau tuh" Kata Shikamaru dengan cuek.

"Katanya dunia bakal menghadapi perang dunia ketiga tahun ini" Kata Sasuke. Shikamaru langsung terkejut bukan main dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

"Kau serius ?" Shikamaru langsung menjadi serius.

'Tadi aja malas, kalo denger soal perang aja langsung panik gitu' Batin Sasuke merutuki sikap Shikamaru yang sangat aneh tersebut.

"Kita butuh bantuanmu. Aku juga belum mengerti kronologinya, tapi menurut Hinata penyebab peperangan adalah Pein-sama yang menghasut pemerintah Rusia untuk menegom pangkalan Amerika" Kali ini Shikamaru benar-benar terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Pein-sama ? Orang yang menggembar-gemborkan perdamaian pada dunia ? Kau pasti gila" Sungut Shikamaru tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Aku punya ide, gimana kalau kita bekerja sama membuat beberapa penemuan agar sejarah bisa berubah" Usul Sasuke. Dahi Shikamaru tampak berkerut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sejarah tidak akan berubah hanya karena hal-hal kecil. Kau harus membuat perubahan besar yang benar-benar mengguncang dunia" Jelas Shikamaru. Sasuke juga tampak berpikir keras bagaimana cara mencegah perang tersebut.

"Kita akan membuat penemuan kita sendiri untuk kepentingan peperangan dan kita akan menunggu perang tersebut dan mengakhirinya. Itu satu-satunya ide yang kupunya" Jelas Shikamaru.

"Bila, begitu kita harus cepat" Kata Sasuke.

"Tenang saja. Aku punya seseorang yang akan membantu kita" Kata Shikamaru sambil menyeringai lebar kearah Sasuke.

**-0-**

"Bukankah rumahmu ada disana, Sasuke ?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan dikanan perempatan yang baru saja dilewati oleh Sasuke.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada jalanan yang dilaluinya.

"Kita udah kelewatan dasar goblok" Umpat Hinata sebaal pada Sasuke yang dengan santainya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku mau ke rumah Shikamaru" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah Hinata.

"Haah...! Setan tidur itu" Sasuke langsung menoleh dengan tampang shock kearah Hinata yang dengan suksesnya meledek Shikamaru dengan sebutan setan tidur.

"Kau menyebutnya setan tidur ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa ? Memang dia biang tidur kok" Jelas Hinata membela dirinya sendiri. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil mendengar hal tersebut sambil membatin nista pada Shikamaru yang dengan suksesnya diledek oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya. Bener-bener dah.

'Hinata yang baru kenal langsung tanpa sungkan ngeledekin dia, apalagi aku' Batin Sasuke sambil cekikikan gak jelas.

"Emangnya kamu mau ngapain sih ?" Hinata tampak penasaran dengan apayang akan diperbuat oleh Sasuke dirumah Shikamaru.

"Aku akan merencanakan sebuah hal yangakan menghentikan perang konyol ini"

**-0-**

"Shikamaru...!" Seru Sasuke tanpa tahu malu didepan sebuah rumah bercat hijau dengan lukisan rusa didinding depannya dan seekor rusa yang sepertinya memang dipelihara oleh Shikamaru.

"Ya, ada apa ?" Tanya seorang cowok yang langsung shock setelah melihat Sasuke.

"Kau...!"

**TBC**

* * *

Kira-kira siapa yah cowok tersebut ?

** Revieewww...!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Onii-chan" Kata Hinata dengan mulut menganga melihat penampakan cowok berambut duren tersebut.

"Hinata-chan" Cowok berambut duren aka Naruto tersebut juga kaget liat penampakan Hinata didepan matanya.

"Gimana kamu bisa kesini ?" Tanya Hinata sambil menghampiri sahabat kecilnya tersebut yang sekarang sedang nyengir innocent seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa didepan pintu rumah Shikamaru.

"Ceritanya panjang banget dan akan memakan beban pikiran para readers entar. Soalnya hanya orang yang pintar aja yang tau" Kata Naruto dengan gaya sok pintarnya.

"Jadi maksudmu kita berdua bodoh gitu" Protes Sasuke gak terima dengan ucapan Naruto yang secara tidak langsung menyinggung harga dirinya sebagai peraih NUN tertinggi kedua dibawah si setan tidur aka Shikamaru.

"Hehe, peace" Naruto nyengir innocent kembali.

**Flashback**

"Kamu yakin Naruto ?" Kata Jiraiya dengan wajah yang super cemas. Pasalnya rancangan mesin waktu hasil kolaborasinya dengan Orochimaru dan Naruto itu sepertinya masih belum stabil.

"Yah...! Aku rasa Hinata berada dalam bahaya. Maklum kan, tahun 2013 merupakan tahun terjadinya perang dunia ketiga" Jelas Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat perang yang merengut nyawa ayah tercintanya tersebut. Naruto pun tersenyum miris mengingat hal tersebut.

"Hmmm...! Baiklah, kalau kau mau merubah sejarah, itu artinya kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Kalau begitu dengarkan pesan terakhir dari ayahmu" Kata Jiraiya.

"Too-chan ?" Naruto tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Jiraiya.

"Dia ingin kau menghentikan perang ini bersama dengan tiga orang teman ajaibmu" Kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudnya ?" Sebelum Jiraiya sempt menjawab, Naruto sudah lebih dulu tertarik kedalam sebuah black hole kecil yang menariknya kedalam dimensi lain.

**-0-**

"Kalo gak salah, ini tempat Hinata dan boch pantat ayam itu bertemu" Kata Naruto yang dengan tidak sopannya menyebut Sasuke dengan sapaan aslinya yaitu pantat ayam.

"Itu artinya, aku harus maju kedepan selama sebulan dan aku akan bertemu Hinata" Kata Naruto dengan mantap sambil memencet tombol mesin waktu tersebut.

**End of Flashback**

"Wah...! Onii-chan pintar sekali" Puji Hinata ketika mengetahui Naruto yang harus bolak-balik mencarinya akibat ulah Sasuke yang mengubah sejarah dengan seenaknya.

"Yo, ini anak yang aku ceritakan tadi. Aku nemuin dia sedang beli makanan pake plastik baja" Kata Shikamaru dengan tampang meremehkan Naruto sambil memegang pundak cowok pirang tersebut.

"Eh...! Kamu ngapain disini ?" Tanya Sasuke begitu melihat penampakan seorang pemuda berambut bata disampingnya.

"Tuh, nee-chan pengin ketemu sama nanas brengsek ini" Kata cowok yang ternyata adalah Gaara tersebut. Sasuke hanya ber'oh' ria. Maklum, semua siswa SMA Konoha udah tau kalo kakak dari Gaara ini udah jatuh cinta banget sama Shikamaru sejak kelas tiga ketika mengurus Shikamaru saat MOS. Waktu itu Shikamaru sih gak bandel-bandel amat, tapi kalo udah tidur kayak orang mati aja, susah dibangunin.

"Hai...! Shikamaru" Kata seorang cewek manis berambut pirang dengan kucir empat yang setia menghiasi kepalanya tersebut. Sepertinya gadis ini agak malu melihat Shikamaru sedang dikerubungi oleh teman-temannya. Biasanya sih dia langsung lari sambil teriak-teriak dan langsung meluk Shikamaru.

"Maaf ya, Temari. Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan ayam laknat ini dan juga Hinata" Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

'Kenapa cewek semanis dia bisa jatuh cinta sama nanas pingsan begini' Batin Naruto.

"Lho...! Kalian berdua mau kawin ? Kenapa gak undang-undang ?" Temari malah bertanya gaje sambil bawa-bawa perkawinan segala.

"Kayaknya kakakmu udah ketularan ama Shikamaru dech, tapi ketularan yang negatifnya" Bisik Sasuke pada Gaara yang masih setia berada disampingnya.

"Jangan pacaran sama orang malas. Liat akibatnya" Kali ini giliran Naruto yang menasehati Hinata sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Temari.

"Bukan gitu, aku sedang ada urusan dalam penyelamatan dunia" Kata Shikamaru dengan gaya sok abis ampe bawa-bawa acara nyelametin dunia segala lagi.

**-0-**

"Apa kau sudah dengar berita terbaru, Sasuke ?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menyeruput sedikit kopi yang telah disediakan oleh ibunya dengan wajah yang super nikmat.

"Memangnya ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah innocent sambil mencomot sebuah biskuit rasa coklat yang telah tersedia diatas meja.

"Aku dengar Pein-sama telah diculik" Ucapa Shikamaru langsung membuat Sasuke nyaris saja keselek biskuit. Beruntung dia langsung meminum habis segelas kopi yang telah disediakan oleh ibu Shikamaru. Ketiga temannya hanya geleng-geleng ngeliat kelakuan Sasuke yang masih aja kekanak-kanakan.

"Beneran nih ?" Sasuke nampak masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Pein-sama memang diculik, tapi itu hanya sebuah alibi untuknya yang sedang berjalan menuju pemerintahan Rusia" Jelas Hinata yang memang adalah seorang arkeolog.

"Kapan ? Kenapa kau tidak bercerita itu ?" Tanya Sasuke langsung mengeroyok Hinata dengan hujaman pertanyaan tak bermutu darinya.

"Kalau menurutku sih sebulan dari sekarang dan dua minggu kemudian penyerangan Rusia terjadi akibat ulah Pein-sama" Jelas Hinata. Naruto yang masih belum mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya bisa diam. Maklumlah dia itu saintis bukan arkeolog, jadi kalo urusan ginian dia mah angkat tangan aja.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya, Jika Pein-sama diculik sekarang maka perang akan terjadi dua minggu lagi" Ucapan Shikamaru jelas membuat tiga orang temannya melohok kaget.

"Kau serius ?" Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya masih belum yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi, ada satu masalah yang mangganggu pikiranku" Shikamaru mencoba mengutarakan unek-unek yang tersimpan dalam pikiran jeniusnya tersebut. Ketiga temannya langsung mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Shikamaru dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius, bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya ogah-ogahan sekarang malah pasang tampang serius. Coba bila ada Temari, dia pasti langsung mencubit pipi Shikamaru ck ck ck.

"Ini adalah daftar kasus penculikan hari ini. Semuanya diculik pada waktu yang hampir sama dengan penculikan Pein-sama, 07.00 GMT" Jelas Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi foto-foto orang gaje.

"Pertama, Tobi. Anak kecil ini mempunyai IQ yang tinggi dan merupakan penggila game simulasi, dia dapat memenangkan seluruh game simulasi perang dan catur dengan taktiknya meski taktik tersebut tidak pernah dipublikasikan. Dia tinggal di Kalkuta, India" Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk seseorang dengan wajah kekanak-kanakan sedang mengenakan sebuah topeng bermotif spiral yang terbuka separuhnya.

"Kedua, Sasori. Bocah berumur 17 tahun dan merupakan penggila IT dengan kegemarannya merancang robot-robot dan telah meraih penghargaan hampir setiap tahun. Dia tinggal di Greenwich, Inggris" Jelas Shikamaru sambil menunjuk seseorang berambut merah acak-acakan dengan wajah baby face dan bermata coklat sedang membawa robot robotan.

"Ketiga, Deidara. Mantat teroris yang telah insyaf setelah dihukum penjara selama lima tahun karena telah sengaja menciptakan sebuah bom yang dengan tidak sengaja telah meledakkan sebuah bangunan sekolah enam tahun lalu. Dia tinggal di Afganistan" Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda blonde dengan poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Keempat, Kakuzu. Dia merupakan orang kaya yang sangat pelit sekali. Dia tinggal di Qatar" Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk seseorang yang mengenakan masker dengan mata berwarna hijau lumut.

"Kelima, Hidan. Dia merupakan seorang yang taat beribadah sehingga mendapatkan keutamaan berupa ilmu sihir sehingga ia sangat ditakuti didesanya. Dia tinggal di Malaysia" Ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk seorang cowok tampan dengan rambut putih klimis yang sedang membawa sebuah sabit bermata tiga.

"Keenam, Kisame. Dia merupakan seorang siluman ikan, kebenaran datanya masih diragukan tapi sebagian besar ilmuwan percya jika dia adalah makhluk mutan" Lanjut Shikamaru sambil menunjuk seorang berkulit biru dengan tiga pasang insang di kedua pipinya dan gigi yang sangat lancip.

"Ketujuh, Zetsu. Ilmuwan yang sedang meneliti tentang kultur jaringan ini juga ikut dalam daftar penculikan. Dia tinggal di China" Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk seseorang berambut kuning kehijauan dengan stle seperti rambut acak-acakan milik Gaara sedang berdiri sambil menyeringai seram.

"Terakhir, istri Pein-sama. Merupakan pecinta origami. Dia tinggal di Amerika" Kata Shikamaru mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil menunjuk seorang cewek manis berambut biru dengan aksesoris bunga yang juga berwarna biru menghiasi kepalanya.

"Aku juga mempunyai masalah" Kata Hinata. Serempak ketiga temannya langsung menoleh kearah Hinata yang sedang memelototi foto-foto korban penculikan tersebut.

"Mereka semua adalah anggota akatsuki" Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk foto korban tersebut satu persatu. Kata-kata Hinata jelas membuat Shikamaru dan Sasuke terkejut bukan main, Naruto yang udah tau dari awal sih hanya diem aja tanpa ada inisiatif buat bicara.

"Sebentar, jika mereka menggunakan penculikan sebagai alibi mereka. Itu berarti mereka sedang berkumpul disuatu tempat" Sasuke mencoba mencerna apa yang disampaikan oleh Shikamaru juga Hinata.

"Hmmm...! Kejahatan mereka mulai terungkap dua minggu setelah peperangan dimulai" Kata Hinata. Satu-satunya orang yang terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata hanyalah Shikamaru.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, tapi bila mereka hanya bertahan selama dua minggu, kenapa harus pake alibi segala" Sontak Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto yang jadi terkejut.

"Udah telat kali" Rutuk Shikamaru mencibir kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Jadi, menurutmu gimana ?" Sasuke malah bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"Menurutku, para akatsuki itu hanya merupakan sebuah korban dari pencucian otak. Mereka diculik dan kemudian kemampuan mereka dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang untuk kepentingan mereka" Kata Shikamaru mengutarakan dugaannya.

"Hinata, siapa pemenang dari perang dunia ketiga ?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Hinata.

"Amerika memenangkan perang dunia ketiga atas bantuan Madara, seorang ilmuwan gila yang berhasil mengungkap kejahatan akatsuki" Kata Hinata.

"Itu dia. Madaralah biang keladi perang ini" Shikamaru pun akhirnya mendesah lega.

"Apakah aku boleh mengucapkan sesuatu yang kuanggap penting ?" Naruto yang sedari tadi diem aja sepertinya berusahan untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan untuk memberi izin Naruto.

"Ayahku pernah bilang disaat-saat terakhirnya 'selamatkanlah dunia bersama ketiga orang temanmu' apakah yang dimaksud tiga orang itu adalah kalian ?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan hal itu sebelum aku mengetahui siapa ayahmu ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Namanya adalah Namikaze Minato, dia dosenku dibidang sains dia merupakan penemu generator fusi" Jelas Hinata.

"Nah, itu dia. Mungkin generator itu membuat kacau ruang dan waktu sehingga dia terlempar ke dunia ini. Apa jasad ayahmu ditemukan ?" Tanya Shikamaru. Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Itu artinya, ayahmu masih hidup dan sekarang sedang berkeliaran didunia ini" Kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kita hanya punya waktu dua minggu untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Jadi besok aku akan membawa penemuanku dan kita akan selamatkan dunia" Ucapan Shikamaru jelas membuat Naruto terbelalak.

"Kau mau pake mesin itu ? Apa kau gila ? Mesin itu masih berupa prototype, kalau kita gagal, kita akan meledak" Seru Naruto dengan panik.

"Itu adalah resiko"

**TBC**

* * *

Kira-kira apa ya penemuan Shikamaru ?

Wah...! Misterinya udah terkuak semua nih, tinggal actionnya aja.

**Revieeewww...!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sasuke...!" Pagi-pagi sekali rumah Sasuke udah terguncang dengan teriakan Hinata yang dengan suksesnya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke yang saat itu masih terbuai dengan alam mimpi.

"A-apa" Sasuke tergagap ketika membuka matanya dan melihat sosok kekasihnya sedang membangunkannya dengan cara yang brutal.

"Cepat bangun, kita punya rencana kan hari ini" Kata Hinata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Entar aja, bangunin agak siangan dikit" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik kembali selimutnya dan berusaha menghalau hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Hinata menggeram pelan melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang sangat malas dan hampir ngalahin Shikamaru itu.

**-0-**

"Woy...! Bangun napa" Ini Naruto yang mencoba membangunkan Shikamaru dengan menampar pelan pipinya.

"Ada apa sih, loe gak liat gue lagi pewe gini" Shikamaru malah ngeluh kearah Naruto.

'Harusnya aku yang mengeluh karena kau gak bangun-bangun dasar nanas brengsek' Umpat Naruto dalam hati sambil menahan hasrat untuk menonjok wajah Shikamaru.

"Ayolah, kau kan udah janji sama Sasuke datang pukul enam" Bujuk Naruto.

"Biar aja dia nungguin sampai lumutan" Kata Shikamaru seenak jidat.

**-0-**

"Sasuke...! Cepetan" Teriak Hinata pada Sasuke yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan barang temuannya yang sangat-sangat kecil sampe-sampe Sasuke harus pake kacamata plus buat nyariin tuh benda.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga" Kata Sasuke bernafas lega melihat empat buah pil yang masih terdapat dalam sebuah wadah yang lumayan besar. Ya elah, ngapain pake kacamata coba, dasar Sasuke.

"Ngapain aja sih" Hinata yang sudah kesal langsung memasuki kamar Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang membawa empat buah kapsul tersebut dan sedang memakai kacamata.

'Sasuke kalau pakai kacamata keren juga' Batin Hinata dengan semburat merah yang dengan setia udah nongol di pipi putihnya.

"Ini nih penemuanku" Kata Sasuke sambil dengan bangga memamerkan hasil kerja kerasnya selama sebulan tersebut.

"Apaan tuh" Kata Hinata sambil mengernyit heran melihat kapsul full colour tersebut, kapsul tersebut mempunyai warna yang beragam ada merah, ungu, hijau, serta kuning.

"Pil buat ngobatin mencret" Kata Sasuke dengan raut wajah kesal karena Hinata telah meragukan hasil temuannya.

"Ayo cepetan, Shikamaru pasti udah nungguin" Kata Hinata dengan wajah panik sambil melihat arloji yang telah menunjukkan pukul 07.30.

"Bodo amat, sekali-kali dia dibuat nunggu sampe lumutan"

**-0-**

"Kaa-chan, kau ngerti gak baju warna kuning kotak-kotak yang aku taro di meja setrika kemarin ?" Shikamaru yang tadinya tidur udah asyik berkoar-koar mencari barang temuannya yang ternyata adalah baju berwarna kuning dengan motif kotak-kotak.

"Ibu taruh dikeranjang, abisnya kotor banget sih" Ibu Shikamaru aka Yoshino juga ikut membalas teriakan Shikamaru dengan semprotan keras darinya.

"Dasar merepotkan" Shikamaru langsung berlari menuju keranjang cucian dan mencarai baju tersebut atau bisa dibilang memberantakin.

'Kenapa dari tadi kau molor aja' Batin Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala liat kelakuan Shikamaru yang amat sangat aneh sekaligus unik tersebut.

"Ayo, jalan" Shikamaru berjalan dengan sangat terburu-buru sampai membuat Naruto cengo.

'Sejak kapan dia jadi rajin begini' Batin Naruto.

"Rapikan dulu Shikamaru" Teriakan Yoshino sukses membuat Naruto lari pontang-panting menyusul Shikamaru.

'Sialan...! Mau nembak gak bilang-bilang'

**-0-**

"Tuh Shikamaru" Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang asyik berlari seperti oarng dikejar setan didepan pintu gerbang.

"Tumben loe rajin, biasanya loe telat ampe satu jam" Ledek Sasuke pada Shikamaru yang sedang mengatur nafasnya bersama dengan Naruto.

"Aku dikejar ama nenek lampir" Kata Shikamaru disela-sela nafasnya yangudah ngos-ngosan yang langsung digeplak oleh Naruto.

"Dia ibumu, dasar bodoh" Umpat Naruto yang juga sangat ngos-ngosan dikejar oleh Yoshino. Untung aja Yoshino udah tua sehingga kagak kuat ngejar ampe sini.

"Ayo, cepat. Kita gak punya banyak waktu lagi" Ujar Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersamaan sambil langsung berlari, pake gandengan tangan lagi.

'Kenapa dari tadi kalian molor aja' Batin Hinata dan Naruto merutuki keduanya yang saat tidur sulit banget dibanguninnya.

**-0-**

"Halo...! Shikamaru" Kata Temari yang saat itu udah nangkring di perpustakaan bareng dengan Gaara yang sudah dikerubungi oleh fans girlnya, tapi dari jarak jauh tentunya, mereka kan gak mau memancing amarah kakaknya Gaara.

"Tumben disini, biasanya di kantin" Kata Shikamaru sambil duduk di samping Temari yang sedang tersenyum manis kearah Shikamaru.

'Tadi aja tergesa-gesa, sekarang malah gak tau malu' Batin SasuHinaNaru bersamaan melihat Shikamaru yang dengan tak tau malunya duduk disamping nenek lampir.

"Maaf ya, jeng Temari. Hari ini aku dan kedua temanku yang cantik, imut dan yang kayak beruk ini mau membahas hal yang sangat penting bersama nanas brengsek ini. Bisakah kita bahas ini dengan tenang" Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya menjawil Temari serta menjewer telinga Shikamaru agar menjauh dari Temari yang hanya cengo mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sangat tidak sopan tersebut.

"Nah...! Ayo kita bahas dan segera hentikan perang konyol ini" Kata Sasuke sambil menarikkan tempat duduk persis kayak pelayan-pelayan restoran.

"Baiklah...! Mana penemuan yang katanya bisa meledak itu" Tantang Sasuke pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun mengeluarkan tas selempangnya yang keliatan sangat penuh sekali dan langsung mengeluarka semua isinya yang ternyata hanya empat buah baju kuning yang harus dia dapatkan dengan air mata dan darah. Setelah itu tasnya kembali kempes seperti biasanya.

"Wah...! Lagi jualan baju ya, diskon 50% ya ?" Kiba yang sepertinya tumben-tumbenan masuk perpustakaan sambil melihat-lihat baju-baju tersebut dengan tidak sopannya.

"Hati-hati, bisa meledak" Kata Sasuke pake akting tutup kuping juga, terlalu menghayati peran nih anak. Kiba langsung melemparkan baju tersebut seenak jidat dan berhenti tepat di jidat Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya cengo dengan tampang heran aja liat mereka bertiga malah kacau sendiri.

"Biar kujelaskan" Kata Shikamaru sambil mendupak Kiba keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Ini adalah alat teleportasi yang kubuat dengan kolaborasi dari Naruto. Alat ini cara kerjanya mirip dengan mesin waktu, tapi aku memodifikasinya agar berpindah antar dimensi ruang. Jadi aku memblok perpindahan waktu sehingga alat ini akan menteleport kita" Kata Shikamaru sambil membagikan baju tersebut persis kayak orang yang bagiin sembako.

"Apa gak ada motif lain ya ?" Protes Hinata yang sepertinya lebih senang dengan baju yang senada dengan rambutnya. Liat saja kamarnya yang sarat dengan warna biru sampe air kamar mandipun dicat biru ck ck ck.

"Ini merupakan warna ideal untuk teleportasi" Jelas Shikamaru sambil memakai baju tersebut dan diikuti oleh ketiga temannya.

"Wah...! Pada janjian nih" Ledek Gaara dengan wajah datarnya sambil terus menatap buku bacaannya.

"Biarin, emang gue pikirin" Kata Sasuke sewot dengan tingkah kawan lamanya tersebut.

"Kali ini kamu bawa apa, Sasuke ?" Tantang Shikamaru. Sasuke pun menyeringai dan mengeluarkan harta bendanya yang hanya berupa empat buah pil kecil yang diberi wadah setara dengan kandang burung ck ck ck.

"Pilih salah satu" Kata Sasuke. Hinata memilih warna kuning, Shikamaru memilih warna hijau, Naruto memilih warna ungu dan sisanya yang merah adalah milik Sasuke.

"Telan" Kata Sasuke. Serentak mereka berempat menelan pil mereka masing-masing.

"Sekarang akan aku jelaskan, pil merah yang aku makan akan merangsang DNA untuk menghasilkan oksigen serta memanaskan sehingga tubuh akan mengeluarkan api" Serentak ketiga orang tersebut terkejut ketika melihat api keluar dari jari telunjuk Sasuke.

"Pil ungu akan merangsang DNA untuk membentuk suatu medan energi sehingga dia akan bisa mengontrol medan energi yang mengelilinginya" Mata Naruto tiba-tiba saja berubah pola menjadi rinnegan dan tanpa kendali melontarkan ketiga temannya.

"Aduh...! Hati-hati dong" Keluh Sasuke. Naruto hanya nyengir innocent sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang ternyata tidak gatal.

"Wah...! Kalian ini, cepat keluar kalau kerjaannya cuma berantakin aja" Kata penjaga perpustakaan sambil teriak histeris melihat bangku yang berloncatan karena kekuatan Naruto.

Keempat anak gila itu pun keluar dengan rasa penasaran mengingat kekuatan Shikamaru dan Hinata belum muncul sekalipun.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju lapangan sepak bola dan langsung duduk ditengah lapangan seperti orang piknik aja.

"Pil hijau merangsang DNA untuk membentuk dinding sel peptidoglikan dan membuat pengguna bisa mengontrol tumbuhan" Kata Sasuke. Dari bawah tanah tiba-tiba muncul tumbuhan.

"Hehe" Shikamaru hanya nyengir.

"Dan Hinata, kekuatanmu adalah untuk merasakan hawa makhluk hidup"

**TBC**

* * *

Gimana jadinya dengan perang konyol ini ?

** Revieewww...!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Baiklah, cara penggunaan baju teleport ini adalah dengan menekan tombol merah ini dan akan berteleport kesebuah tanda yang akan ku kirimkan" Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk sebuah tombol yang berada di depan baju tersebut. (kalau dipikir-pikir ini mirip dengan teknik Hiraishin milik Minato)

"Jadi belum beraksi nih" Tanya Sasuke sambil memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal tidak dapat beraksi dengan kekuatan barunya.

"Aku sudah menitipkan sebuah receiver pada ayahku yang sekarang ada di amerika dan mungkin akan sampai beberapa menit lagi"

Nee kikoe masuka

Ringtone harmonia milik Shikamaru tiba-tiba berbunyi. Shikamaru pun mengeluarkan ponsel bermerek Nokia Lumia yang tipenya hampir sama dengan tipe Sasuke.

"Ya elah, hpnya aja canggih, ringtonenya gak mutu" Cibir Sasuke yang di sambut dengan anggukan angkuh oleh Naruto.

"Suka-suka gue dong" Kata Shikamaru cuek-cuek aja mendengar ringtonenya dihina habis-habisan gitu.

"Halo...! Ah, Tou-chan udah sampe, baiklah" Kata Shikamaru sambil memencet tombol berwarna merah diikuti oleh ketiga temannya.

**-0-**

"Ada apa sih sama nanas malas tersebut, udah nyampe aja harus telepon dulu" Kata Shikaku tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri juga nanas malas. Dia berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang bingung mau ngapain, mau jemput apa mau antar ck ck ck.

"Huwaa" Shikaku terkejut dengan kemunculan empat orang gaje yang dengan suksesnya sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Shikamaru, ada apa sebenarnya" Shikaku langsung berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tajamnya.

'Ayahku kelihatan sangat mengerikan bila sedang marah. Jauh lebih mengerikan dari ibuku' Batin Shikamaru sambil menjawil tangan kawan-kawannya dan langsung menyaut sebuah benda kecil berwarna senada dengan bajunya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Tunggu...!" Shikaku langsung mengejar keempat anak yang sedang berlari tersebut sambil tertawa lebar tersebut.

"Ayahmu kerja dimana ?" Tanya Shikamaru disela kepanikan tersebut.

"Di Universitas California" Sahut Naruto. Shikamaru pun mengutak-atik smartphone wp7 itu sambil terus berlari menghindari kejaran ayahnya yang terus saja berteriak memanggil-manggil Shikamaru.

"Hmm...! Baiklah" Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum puas dan berlari sambil mengarahkan ketiga temannya menuju Universitas California.

**-0-**

"Hosh Hosh" Keempat makhluk gaje itu pun berhenti didepan sebuaah kampus besar bertuliskan California University yang ditulis dengan daun-daunan yang rimbun.

"Kalian kenapa ?" Tanya seseorang dengan rambut kuning dengan wajah yang super manis bertanya pada empat makhluk yang sedang ngos-ngosan tersebut.

"Tou-chan ?"

"Naruto ? Ngaapain kamu disini" Pria berambut kuning yang ternyata adalah Minato tersebut terkejut dengan kehadiran putra tunggalnya tersebut dan langsung menghampirinya. Naruto yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya pun langsung memeluk ayahnya erat-erat sambil menangis dipelukannya.

"Ak-aku kangen banget sa-sama Tou-chan" Isak Naruto di pelukan ayahnya. Minato mengelus rambut duren milik Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ehm...! Maaf menganggu kalian tapi kita harus segera menghentikan peperangan konyol ini. Anda Minato-san bukan ?" Tanya Shikamaru pada pasangan Ayah-anak yang sedang memadu kasih tersebut. Minato melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan mengangguk pada Shikamaru.

"Kalau tidak keberatan aku akan ikut anda pulang" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan evilsmirk, kayaknya nih anak udah memahami gimana caranya mencegah perang dunia ini.

"Hinata, aku ingin agar kau memantau setiap hawa manusia disini dan perketat pantauanmu bila suasana semakin sepi" Hinata mengangguk mendengar bisikan dari Shikamaru dan langsung berjalan sambil memantau setiap keadaan.

**-0-**

"Shikamaru" Panggil Hinata dengan suara pelan agar semuanya tidak mendengarkannya. Shikamaru pun menoleh pada Hinata yang berjalan pada posisi paling belakang.

"Suasana disini sangat sepi, tapi ada beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas tersembunyi" Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan mendengar ucapan Hinata. Sedetik kemudian dia membuka matanya dan menyeringai lebar.

"Bawa ini dan tempatkan di tempat strategis" Kata Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas bersama dengan receiver yang dititipkan pada ayahnya.

Hinata mengangguk dan segera pergi dari situ sambil membawa perlengkapannya.

"Apaan tuh ?" Bisik Sasuke.

"Hanya kertas peledak" Kata Shikamaru cuek dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang bercengkrama dengan ayahnya.

"Ayahmu akan diserang, bersiaplah" Kata Shikamaru. Naruto pun membentuk huruf O dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah siap dengan apapun kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Tolong" Seru seseorang dari arah sebuah bangunan tua yang sepertinya sudah tidak terpakai.

"Kau dengar sesuatu ?" Tanya Minato yang sepertinya mendengar sayup-sayup tersebut. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan berlari menuju arah suara tersebut.

"Kakuzu...!" Seru Shikamaru ketika melihat pria bermasker dengan mata hijau lumut tengah berusaha berlari dari seorang dengan pakaian seba hitam dan topeng hitam yang menghiasi wajahnya dengan sebuah pistol terarah pada pemuda tersebut.

Shikamaru menggerakkan tangannya sedikit sampai sebuah pohon besar secara tiba-tiba menangkap pria berseragam hitam tersebut.

Pria berseragam hitam yang kaget tersebut langsung menembakan pistol tersebut dengan membabi-buta. Naruto langsung maju sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya sehingga seluruh peluru tersebut langsung terpental jauh. Shikamaru mencekik leher pria tersebut hingga akhirnya pingsan.

"Aku akan masuk kedalam dan menyusup, Sasuke kau tunggu isyaratku untuk penyerangan dan Minato-jisan serta Naruto menjaga Kakuzu" Kata Shikamaru sambil menurunkan orang tersebut dan memakai seragamnya serta bergegas masuk dan berbaur dengan yang lainnya.

**-0-**

"Apa sudah kau tangkap makhluk kaya tadi" Kata seseorang yang juga berpakaian hitam pada Shikamaru yang baru saja masuk.

"Aku tadi dipanggil oleh ketua sehingga tugas tersebut aku serahkan pada orang lain" Jawab Shikamaru asal jeblak. Tapi anehnya si pria idiot tadi langsung percaya begitu aja.

Shikamaru pun berjalan menuju lorong-lorong panjang dan menemukan sebuah benda yang tak asing baginya.

"Receiver ?" Kata Shikamaru sambil memungut benda tersebut. Dengan waspada Shikamaru menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Dia melihat seorang berpakaian hitam sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kesempatan" Shikamaru menggerakkan sedikit jarinya dan pria tersebut langsung roboh tercekik oleh kayu milik Shikamaru.

Shikamaru langsung mengirim sinyal pada Sasuke lewat pohon yang dia gerakan.

**-0-**

"Oiy, Naruto. Tekan tombol merah" Kata Sasuke sambil menekan tombol merah didada Naruto.

**-0-**

"Cepat pake" Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk pakaian yang tergeletak dilantai. Naruto pun langsung memakai pakaian tersebut dengan sengat cepat.

"Ayo, ikutin aku" Kata Shikamaru sambil memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Naruto pun mengikuti Shikamaru menelusuri lorong-lorong gelap tersebut.

"Cari sandra dan sambung kertas peledak yang berserakan" Kata Shikamaru. Naruto langsung memberi hormat dan berlari menelusuri lorong-lorong tersebut.

**-0-**

"Hinata..." Panggil Shikamaru begitu melihat penampakan gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Hinata yang kaget langsung memucat merasakan tangan Shikamaru menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau cepat kembali serahkan receiver ini pada Minato dan berlarilah menjauh dari sini" Nasehat Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba, muncullah sosok Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah diberi isyarat oleh Shikamaru untuk mengikutinya.

"Cari sandra dan gabungkan peledak ini. Entar kita ketemu di ruang tengah dengan sumbu ditangan" Kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah"

**-0-**

"Sudah selesai ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang saat itu sudah sukses lumutan nungguin semuanya di ruang persetujuan dengan membawa beberapa sandra.

"Sudah" Kata Sasuke sambil membawa beberapa sandra.

Shikamaru pun menggerak-gerakkan jarinya untuk memberi sinya pada Hinata yang segera di respon oleh Hinata dengan langsung berlari dengan lincahnya menuju TKP.

Hinata pun menghampiri Shikamaru yang langsung dilempar dengan sandra yang telah dengan susah payah oleh tiga orang gaje tersebut.

"Bawa mereka ketempat yang aman" Perintah Shikamaru yang disambut dengan anggukan dan senyuman manis dari Hinata. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun ikutan blushing.

"Kita harus cepat selesaikan. Entar kamu bakar sumbunya dan kita keluar dari sini" Kata Shikamaru sambil menggulung tali tersebut.

"Sayang sekali, kalian tidak dapat melakukannya" Kata seseorang berambut hitam dengan gaya jabrik panjang sambil memegang tiga tali yang dipegang oleh Shikamaru yang telah diputus ditengah jalan.

Shikamaru tampak terkejut melihat dirinya hanya memegang seutas tali pendek yang sudah putus, dia pun langsung membuang tali tersebut dan memasang kuda-kuda. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto, serang dia dari jarak jauh. Sasuke, targetmu adalah tiga tali itu, aku akan membantumu dengan akting menyerangku" Bisik Shikamaru pada SasuNaru. Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan mulai melontarkan beberapa benda yang berada disana. Madara dengan lincah menghindari semuanya, Shikamaru masih berdiri untuk menungguk saat yang tepat buat menyerang.

"Sekarang" Seru Shikamaru begitu melihat posisi Madara sejajar dengan tiga utas tali tersebut.

Shikamaru langsung melontarkan kayu miliknya dan diikuti oleh Sasukeyang duduk pada kayu milik Shikamaru ditambah dengan dorongan energi dari Naruto. Madara yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menyingkir sehingga memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk menembak tali tersebut dengan apinya.

Cesss

Shikamaru dan Naruto secara bersamaan memencet tombol merah miliknya. Sasuke yang masih duduk diatas lantai sepertinya kurang cepat memencet tombol merahnya sehingga Madara berhasil menarik tangannya.

"Paling tidak aku dapat satu musuh untuk pergi ke neraka" Kata Madara sambil mengeluarkan senyum psikopat. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke melontarkan ludahnya tepat di muka Madara.

"Aku tidak sudi berangkat ke neraka bersamamu" Desis Sasuke.

"Bicaralah sepuasmu karena kita akan mati bersama"

"Oh ya" Sasuke mengeluarkan evilsmirk dan bersiap mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Cesss

Madara pun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ketika melihat kilatan api pada lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung memencet tombol merah bersamaan dengan ledakan gedung penculik tersebut.

**-0-**

Dhuar...!

Received yang dibawa oleh Minato tiba-tiba saja meledak dan menguarkan asap tipis dan menampakkan sosok tubuh Sasuke yang sedang terhuyung-huyung dan kemudian roboh didepan Hinata.

"Sasuke"

**TBC**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke ?

Chapter selanjutnya adalah yang terakhir.

** Revieewww...!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sasuke...!" Teriakan Hinata melengking keras begitu melihat tubuh Sasuke ambruk tidak berdaya.

Shikamaru dan Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan menelentangkannya.

"Anjrit...! Bau apaan nih" Umpat Naruto sambil menutup hidungnya yang telah menerima rangsangan dari bau menyengat.

"Gawat...! Bajunya terbakar, itu artinya baju ini akan memancarkan radiasi gamma keseluruh penjuru" Kata Shikamaru dengan wajah panik, jarang sekali Shikamaru memasang wajah sepanik ini. Pasti akan ada hal yang mengancam nyawanya.

Naruto pun melepas jaket tersebut dan melontarkannya jauh keangkasa luar. Hinata langsung blushing liat Sasukeyang udah telanjang dada gitu, ya elah masih sempet-sempetnya blushing disaat genting begini.

"Tunggu dulu, bila sel-selnya telah dimutasi, maka jika sel-sel tersebut terkena sinar gamma bukankah akan berbalik menjadi semua" Kata seseorang bertopeng spiral abstrak yang tampak santai dengan kejadian tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh, kau masih bocah, mana ngerti ginian" Kata Shikamaru sambil geplak bocah tersebut aka Tobi yang terus berpikir dengan gaya sok taunya.

"Mutasi gennya akan semakin parah. Bisa jadi tubuhnya meledak beberapa detik mendatang" Kata Shikamaru dengan wajah kuatir.

"Shikamaru, ada orang didepan" Bisik Hinata. Shikamaru pun menoleh dan melihat Madara tengah berdiri dengan menodongkan pistol kearah rombongannya.

"Kalian akan mati bila bergerak sedikit pun" Katanya sambil tersenyum ala psikopat. Madara saat ini sudah sangat acak-acakan sekali, bajunya udah sangat compang-camping dengan wajah yang hangus separuhnya.

"Aku sudah mengerti cara kerja mesin teleportasimu" Kata Madara.

"Oleh karena itu, aku mensabotasenya sehingga terjadilah hal seperti ini. Aku mati rasa setelah terkena radiasi gamma yang sangat kuat dari laboratorium ku" Jelas Madara sambil tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik Shikamaru cs.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyalakan api peperangan ?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menggeram pelan menghadapi sosok zombie didepannya ini.

"Tau apa kau tentang aku ? Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku" Madara membentak Shikamaru dengan suara yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Aku dulunya merupakan seorang ilmuwan terpandai di dunia, mendapat nobel bidang fisika kimia dan biologi selama lima tahun berturut-turut" Mada memulai ceritanya dengan suara yang parau.

"Tapi, itu semua tidak ada harganya begitu pemerintah Amerika mengetahui bahwa aku sakit keras. Kau tahu, gelombang radioaktif memicu kanker, meskipun aku lapisi pelindung pada tubuhku, tapi bila itu terjadi setiap hari resiko kanker akan terus ada" Jelas Madara dengan suara miris.

"Setelah pemerintah Amerika membuangku, aku mencoba untuk membalas dendam dengan mengobarkan perang dunia. Dan itu akan berhasil bila alian tidak datang kesini, jadi kalian harus teria akibatnya, pergilah ke neraka bersamaku" Madara bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol ketika Sasuke yang sudah sadar kembali meludahi wajahnya.

"Kau bodoh" Umpat Sasuke yang saat itu masih dalam posisi terlentang dengan tampang datar.

"Apa kau bilang ?" Madara menggeram mendengar umpatan Sasuke sambil membersihkan setiap inchi wajahnya yang diludahi oleh Sasuke.

"Seorang ilmuwan tidak pantas bersikap egois sepertimu. Dan kamu, bukanlah seorang ilmuwan. Kau hanya orang dungu yang menguasai setiap jengkal hal yang berbau pengetahuan, tidak lebih" Kata Sasuke masih dalam tampang datarnya.

"Apa kau akan menerima perlakuan mereka yang mangacuhkanmu setelah kau membantu mereka ?" Kata Madara dengan nada frustasi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Jasa seseorang akan dikenang di setiap detiknya oleh semua orang. Lavoisier mati karena banyak orang yang iri sehingga dia harus dihukum pancung, tapi lihat sekarang, dia terus dihormati sebagai ilmuwan Kimia yang menjadi pondasi dasar kimia" Jelas Sasuke. Madara terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Bagi ilmuwan sejati, apa yang orang-orang perbuat pada mereka tidaklah penting. Tapi..."

"Apa yang telah mereka perbuat pda orang-orang akan menjadi hal terpenting dalam hidup mereka" Kata Sasuke.

Doorrr...!

Tembakan yang sangat memilukan terdengar dari arah belakang Sasuke.

Madara langsung ambruk ditempat dan muncullah sosok berambut putih dengan cengiran pervert khas miliknya dengan mengenakan pakaian astronot nyasar.

Orang berambut putih yang ternyata Jiraiya tersebut langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan memeriksa kondisinya.

"Aku akan memutasi DNA nya untuk kembali dengan radium, jadi tolong menyingkirlah" Kata Jiraiya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah batuan kecil dan meletakkannya diatas luka bakar Sasuke.

"Kau harus menunggunya tepat tiga puluh detik" Kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan memejamkan matanya.

**-0-**

"Kau sudah baikan, Sasuke ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sedangmenopang dagunya diatas pohon yang dia buat bersama sembilan akatsuki dan Naruto yang tengah tertidur dibawah pohon.

Minato dan Hinata hanya duduk terdiam bersama dengan Shikamaru diatas pohon. Mereka bertiga pun dengan sigap langsung meloncat dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke ?" Tanya Hinata sambil melihat bekas luka milik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Hinata.

"Ngomong-omong, gimana Jiraiya-sensei bisa sampai kesini ?" Tanya Minato dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku telah memeriksa generator fusimu dan aku pun mencoba mengacak-acak ruang dan waktu sehingga aku sampai kesini" Kata Jiraiya sambil nyengir innocent.

"Hmmm...! Merepotkan sekali" Shikamaru mendesah pelan sambil menggumamkan kata favoritnya dengan menekuk kedua lengannya dibelakang kepala.

"Kalian rencananya akan tidur dimana ?" Tanya seseorang dengan rambut duren khas Naruto tapi yang ini berwarna jingga.

"Kami tidak tau" Ucap Sasuke dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku akan menyewakan hotel pada kalian, kalian pasti lelah karena sudah berjuang untuk menyelamatkan dunia" Kata orang yang bernama Pein tersebut.

"Baiklah" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Besok, kalian datanglah di gedung putih. Kalian akan dapat penghargaan" Kata Pein sambil tersenyum.

"Merepotkan. Padahal aku sudah siap-siap ingin pulang"

**-0-**

"Sasuke...!" Teriak Hinata sambil membuka pintu kamar hotel bertuliskan kamar VIP 123. Ceritanya Hinata tidur dikamar VIP 124 sendirian sedangkan para kebo-kebo aka Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru tidur dikamar sebelahnya.

Alhasil, Hinata harus menggebrak kamar milik Sasuke dan menemukan tiga sosok yang tengah mendengkur keras dengan posisi tidur yang saling tumpang tindih.

Banyangkan Shikamaru tengah tidur dengan posisi kepala menggantung dengan kaki Naruto yang setia dilehernya. Naruto tidur dengan posisi miring dengan iler yang setia mengalir dari mulutnya yang mengaga.

Sasuke sih masih agak waras, dia udah jatuh dari ranjang dan dengan suksesnya tidur tertelungkup diatas lantai. Tidak diketahui gimana dia bisa jatuh dari ranjang.

'Kayaknya aku yang paling waras disini' Batin Hinata dengan sangat nista sekali.

"Cepetan bangun. Pertemuannya akan diadakan satu jam lagi" Kata Hinata sambil menggeplaki kepala mereka satu-satu dengan kipas hasil temuannya.

"Haah...! Merepotkan" Gumam Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar dan mengucek-ucek matanya agar terbebas dari kotoran.

"Hmmm...! Bentar lagi" Naruto malah tidur lagi habis melek.

"Huwaa...! Setan" Teriak Sasuke begitu melihat Hinata. Bayangkan aja, Hinata sekarang memakai gaun berwarna putih dan rambut indigonya terurai. Tapi begitu sadar akan kedatangan Hinata, Sasuke langsung nosebleed mendadak. Gimana gak nosebleed kalau Hinata memakai pakaian yang nerawang gitu.

"Kalau kalian tidak bangun, akan aku guyur pake air toilet" Ancam Hinata yang dengan sukses membuat Sasuke ngacir dikamar mandi. Shikamaru yang juga tidak mau ternodai oleh air toilet langsung membawa handuk dan mengantri dengan rapi di depan kamar mandi dengan mata yang mengantuk.

"Tenang aja. Toiletnya kan sedang dipake" Naruto melah berkata sambil menyeringai licik dan sukses membuat Hinata menepuk jidat atas ucapannya.

**-0-**

"Kita patut berterimakasih pada keempat anak remaja ini, dalam kenikmatan masa muda mereka bla bla bla" Pein asyik berkoar-koar sambil membanggakan keempat anak gaje yang tengah berdiri didepan podium. Shikamaru yang dengan cakepnya hampir aja jatuh karena ngantuknya. Naruto yang sedang jongkok. Sasuke yang sedang asyik adu mulut dengan Hinata diiringi dengan decakan kesal para hadirin yang kebanyakan merupakan orang-orang penting ck ck ck.

"Jadi, dengan penuh hormat, kami persilahkan saudara Shikamaru selaku pemimpin anak muda ini memberi sambutan" Kata Pein sambil mempersilahkan Shikamaru.

"Dasar merepotkan. Kau sajalah Sasuke" Sasuke mendecak kesal merutuki kemalasan Shikamaru.

"Bilang aja gak punya ide dasar nanas bangsat" Kata Sasuke manyun. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai seram kearah Hinata.

"Hadirin yang terhormat, saya disini tidak akan banyak bicara. Saya akan menjelaskan beberapa kronologi peperangan ini" Kata Sasuke.

"Pertama kalinya saya mengetahui peperangan ini, saya bertemu dengan arkeolog masa depan bernama Hinata dan saya berencana untuk menghentikan perang ini. Setelah itu Shikamaru juga membantu saya dan berakhirlah perang konyol itu" Jelas Sasuke dengan tidak elitnya. Dia memberi suatu isyarat pada Shikamaru yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Kemudian saya menyadari bahwa benih-benih cinta telah tersemai dalam hati saya jadi dalam forum ini saya ingin mengatakn kalau..."

"I Love You, Hinata. Will you mary me" Hinata langsung blushing mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang dengan tidak elitnya mengucapkan hal tabu tersebut didepan umum.

Raut wajah Hinata berubah menjadi berang ketika melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengantampang menggoda. Hinata pun mendekatkan mukanya pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, dasar bodoh" Geram Hinata tepat ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya dia mengecup bibir Hinata dengan lembut.

"Ooooh" Ucapan semua orang dalam forum resmi tersebut terdengan sangat beragam. Ada yang kesal, tersentuh, sampai ada yang nglempar sepatu secara tidak elit.

"Hanya sesuatu yang kecil" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada para hadirin.

"Byee" Teriak Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan dan sosoknya pun menghilang.

**-0-**

"Heh...! Kok jadi disini ?" Naruto langsung berdiri dari jongkoknya begitu menyadari kalau dia berada di kamar Shikamaru.

"Aku menaruh sebuah receiver disini" Jelas Shikamaru.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Hinata pada sosok berambut pantat ayam tersebut yang ternyata sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kemana dia ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Udah ngacir dari tadi" Kata Shikamaru yang sukses membuat Hinata menggeram pelan.

**-0-**

"Sasuke...!" Panggil Hinata pada sosok Sasuke yang sepertinya masih berusaha melarikan diri dari Hinata. Tapi sepertinya lari Hinata cukup cepat sehingga dapat mengejar Sasuke dan menarik kerahnya.

"Ampun, aku gak akan mengulangi..." Ucapan Sasuke terputus begitu merasakan benda lembut yang mendarat tepat di bibirnya.

"Ngapain minta maaf, hm ?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu ?" Sasuke malah gak ngerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hinata.

"Bencana udah berlalu. Jadi ?" Hinata malah gantian menggoda Sasuke. Gantian Sasuke yang blushing berat sekarang.

**-0-**

"Shikamaru, kau masuk TV lho" Seru Temari yang saat ini udah sukses bergelayut manja dipundak Shikamaru.

"Temari, bisakah kau membiarkan aku istirahat sebentar. Aku lelah banget nih" Keluh Shikamaru. Temari hanya manyun merutuki kemalasan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur bersamamu" Temari malah mengeluarkan cengiran menggoda yang bikin Shikamaru shock berat.

"Gak usah dech"

"Ayolah, Shikamaru"

"Merepotkan"

**-0-**

"Onii-chan" Teriak Hinata pada Naruto yang saat itu berada dibandara dan sedang bawa-bawa koper.

"Kenapa gak pamit ?" Ujar Hinata sambil manyun-manyun gak jelas.

"Kapalnya berangkat sepuluh menit lagi" Kata Naruto menghadapi manyunnya Hinata yang membuatnya makin imut aja.

"Terserahlah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" Kata Sasuke yang saat itu juga datang mengantarkan Hinata.

"Kau juga, jaga Hinata baik-baik. Teme" Kata Naruto yang untuk pertama kalinya memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Teme.

"Baiklah. Dobe" Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan evilsmirk yang langsung disambut dengan cengiran khas dari Naruto.

"Baiklah. Bye"

**FIN**

Wah...! Author gak bisa buat adegan fightnya nih jadi maaf ya bila kurang manantang.

** Revieeewww...!**


End file.
